


That's Not How You Do It

by firequakes



Category: Big Bang (Band), KARA (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: In which Seungri is a shameless flirt, and it's kind of a turn offoriginally posted on: livejournal, circa 2010





	That's Not How You Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Re-archiving all my old shit here on AO3, bless them for having a backdate feature. Anyway this was canon compliant until 2010 or so. I'm sure they've changed as people since then so this might not seem as in character as it used to back in the day. This was also inspired by some radio guesting they had together, but it's a chore to find transcripts to that now, so have [this picture](https://i.imgur.com/kgA39r3.jpg) instead.

Hara develops a crush on him the first time she sees him. He is thin and lanky, and to be honest he looks kind of geeky, but it happens anyway. She can't help herself, because he really _is_ kind of cute, and she finds it adorable how he practically trips all over himself when he first introduces himself to her and her friends. 

_Lee Seunghyun._ It's not a unique name by any means, but she thinks it's a name she will definitely remember.

He turns out to be a pretty good dancer, but then he also turns out to be an even bigger flirt. One time he tries to hit on her, and she thinks he could have been cute, except he tries to be all smooth about it, that it's a bit of a turn off. Besides, it's not really as if she's starved for attention, because not to brag, but she _does_ have her own set of admirers, and there's no way she's going to be as easy as being bought strawberry milk (which is what he does, from the convenience store down the street from the dance school).

Apparently it doesn't really matter anyway, because soon enough she hears that he's getting along pretty well with some older girl, and _seriously_ she's being totally honest when she says she doesn't care (not that anyone asks, ever).

  


She keeps his number even after they stop going to the dance school. She sends him a comforting text message when she finds out he doesn't make the cut for Battle Shinhwa, but then the next thing she knows he's debuting as a member of Big Bang under YG Entertainment, and it would be kind of cool, except her first reaction is to laugh at him trying to be all hip hop and gangster.

She enjoys their music (and she even enjoys dancing to some of the songs), but she actually has to pretend to not be surprised when they totally make it big. It's kind of cool though, and she tells him so when she runs into him once after she moves to Seoul to train as well.

 "I'm so cool now, huh?" he teases her, "don't you regret turning me down?"

 She laughs at his face, mocking him teasingly, "Nah, at least now I get to say I turned down an idol superstar."

He asks her if she wants to maybe get something to eat, and she can't help but wonder if he's going to try and hit on her again, but she never finds out because his manager is suddenly telling him that it's time to go.

"Oh, oops, sorry, rain check then," he grins at her, and she swears she caught him winking as well, but she just grins at him, and waves goodbye.

  


When she finally debuts as a member of KARA, it becomes a well known fact among fans that they come from the same town, that they studied in the same dance school, that they hung out with the same crowd, and that they are really good friends. She thinks there might even be a rumor going around that they used to date, but thankfully that doesn't end up turning into a scandal.

It doesn't help that he goes around repeating these things, that they come from the same town, that they studied in the same dance school, that they hung out with the same crowd, and that they really _are_ good friends. She doesn't say otherwise because it's not like he's lying. They do come from the same town, that did study at the same dance school, they sort of hung out with the same crowd (except, not really entirely), and well, they're not not good friends.

Besides, it was publicity, and why should she shy away from that?

  


When he gets a song to promote all by himself, they get the chance to go on a radio show together.

"Hara used to have a crush on me," he says cockily when the DJ's ask how the two of them were pre-debut.

She actually freezes for a split second because she has to wonder if he really did somehow find out about what her feelings for him used to be, and her mind is quickly enumerating anyone and everyone who could have spilled the beans to him. When she finally realises he's only bluffing, her denial is vehement.

"No! No, no, no! No way," she exclaims, laughing, but also a little embarrassed.

He has a smug look on his face that she wants to desperately wipe off, and she really can't help but roll her eyes a little.

"No way," she says firmly. "Seunghyu— I mean Seungri-ssi was the one who tried to hit on me!"

And she goes on to tell the story about the convenience store strawberry milk, and for the first time since after he first introduced himself to her, she sees a sheepish and embarrassed expression on his face. She kind of loves it.

Later that night, they text message each other about random things (old friends, new friends, industry gossip, etc.), and maybe it's because it's starting to get late, but he seems like he's trying _yet again_ to flirt with her. But then he starts asking her information about Gyuri, and Jiyoung, and—

"Oh my God, the nerve" she grumbles, even as she composes a reply.

_You idiot. Gyul-unni is out of your league, and Jing is a baby! DREAM ON FOREVER._

  


They keep regular contact after that, because after all it's nice to have someone you've known since before the spotlight was on either of you, who also knows how things in the industry works. Hara thinks maybe in a way they keep each other grounded, and that maybe they _are_ finally as good friends as they always claim to have been.

When he gets into a University, she starts hearing rumors about him bringing home to the dorms a different girl every other week.

"He's so shameless," she finds herself whining to Nicole about it.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Nicole asks, giggling as if her concern has _some meaning_ behind it.

"I don't," she says, unsure if she's telling this to Nicole or to herself.

  


"You're an idiot," she tells him when they next go out for lunch.

"What did I do now?" he asks, looking genuinely taken aback, a complete one-eighty from his sure and confident self that walked in the diner just five minutes earlier.

She purses her lips, and lets out a deep breath. "Never mind," she mumbles. "Let's just eat."

  
  


_OH MY GOD DO YOU LIKE ME?_ is the message Hara receives from him later on that night. _Jiyong-hyung told me I was an idiot, too._

_What are you on?_ she messages back.

_Do you have schedule right now? Can I call?_

_Whatever_ , is what she sends back twenty minutes later, because she's kind of confused and nervous at the same time.

She has only just hit send, when her mobile phone starts ringing that she almost drops it.

"Yeah, hello?" she answers, trying to sound composed.

"So, do you like me?" is in return the greeting she gets.

"You really do have such a nice way with words," Hara frowns, avoiding answering the question.

"It's just that I was telling people about how weird you were being and—"

"I wasn't being weird," Hara mumbles.

"Say what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Yeah, so, Daesung-hyung laughed at me, Jiyong-hyung told me I was an idiot, and Seunghyun-hyung told me you probably just liked me."

She isn't able to think up a reply immediately, because _really_ , what does he expect her to say to that?

"Hello? Hello, Hara?" and his mouth doesn't really know when to stop.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay. So, then?" and she can't believe (well, okay, she kind of can) that he's actually waiting for her to answer his stupid question. Or maybe not, "Because you see," he continues rambling on, "I've kind of really been trying to hit on you since day one, but you're the one who keeps turning me down."

She can't help but laugh at that, because was he _seriously_ pinning this on her?

"You know it's true," he says.

"Why are you being a kid?" she shoots back, still sort of laughing.

"I'm not!"

"Seunghyun," she says. "You _are_ an idiot. Is it really so hard to work at it a bit before you finally get into a girl's pants?"

There's silence on his end now, for once, and it's her turn to go, "Hello? Seunghyun?"

"So does this mean if I flirt with you more than once it can lead somewhere?"

"Maybe," she snorts. "Just make sure you're not bringing home some other girl between those times."

And it puzzles her how is it that this has to be the one boy to steal her attention (and maybe her heart, but she doesn't really want to go there just yet), although funny enough, it's also very much him to obnoxiously hold on to something once he has it (whether or not he knows), so this probably means she will have to live with this situation a little bit more.


End file.
